


Relief for the dragons

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Forced Breeding, Kidnapping, Other, dragon rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: A dragon cult is not happy that the Iron Bull killed their High Dragon. What will they do to him?





	Relief for the dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



> Fulfilling a prompt for the Black Emporium. I hope you like it! Betaed by the awesome, Wintertree!
> 
> I own nothing dragon age but Moira.

"Did you see that?! That was magnificent! Drinks are on me, boys!" Bull entered the tavern, laughing with his arm around Krem’s shoulders, the rest of the Chargers and Inquisition soldiers following along behind him. A cheer went up among the two groups and they quickly spread out to grab a table. Going over to the bar, Bull ordered drinks and, once everyone had a mug, raised his in a toast, his voice carrying across the room.

"To killing a High Dragon like warriors of legend!" Everyone threw back their drinks, chugging them down before calling for refills to Bull's laugh of approval.

A few hours later, Bull was in a corner, surrounded by a group of Ferelden eager to hear about his fight with the dragon. His Chargers had been waved off to find more...  _ pleasurable  _ pursuits, and he was ignoring the evil looks he was getting from multiple corners of the tavern.

"That little gurgle right before it spat fire, and that roar. What I wouldn't give to roar like that! The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning...Taarsidath-An halsaam," Bull sighed, draining the last of his drink from his mug.

"I don't know, I'd say your own roar was pretty impressive during that fight. Especially after you had finished shouting that strange phrase at the beast."

Bull looked up and saw a slim, leather clad, red-headed female human standing at the end of the table smiling at him, two mugs held in her hands.

"You think so...uh..."

"You can call me Moira, and I was watching the fight from the top of the cliffs. I couldn't help but admire how magnificent you looked and intimidating you sounded. How brave you were when attacking such a powerful creature. Do you mind if I join you? I hate to drink alone," she said, holding the mugs in her hands a little higher. Many of the men around the table threw knowing smirks Bull's way. He grinned and pulled a new chair up beside him.

"Who am I to deny the request of a lovely lady? Have a seat," Bull said, accepting the drink as she sat down.

"To fighting dragons!" Bull toasted, throwing back his mug, while the men around him cheered and Moira smiled. "Oh that's good, kinda spicy with a hint of something. What is it?"

"Antivan wine mixed with Ferelden ale. A strange combination, I know, but one I've found quite satisfying. Do you like it?" Moira asked, her hand coming to rest on Bull's forearm. Bull laughed, smacking his lips together and nodding. "The bartender keeps a jug mixed for me. I'll have him bring it over and you can tell me about the whole fight. I'm afraid I arrived halfway through it," she said, signaling to the bartender for the jug.

"I'd be happy to, I..." Bull paused, leaning closer to the woman and breathed deeply. "I don't want this to sound weird, but you smell really good. Kinda dragony."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually a Reaver. Drinking dragon's blood is part of becoming one." Moira said, looking away shyly and accepting the jug from the waitress. "Now, please, I'd like to hear about the dragon." Draining the rest of his mug, Bull put his arm around Moira and began his story again, while she refilled their drinks.

**********************

A couple of hours later, they were sitting in the corner, alone.

"I've been meaning to ask something -- what does that phrase mean? The one you shouted at the dragon," Moira asked. 

"Taarsidath-An halsaam?" Bull asked, looking down at her. A wave of dizziness briefly caused his sight to swim when he shook his head. When he saw her nod, he hummed, trying to think of the best response.

"I guess the closest translation would have to be, 'I will bring myself sexual pleasure later while thinking of this with great respect.' "

Moira stared in surprise for a moment, trying to tell if he was serious or not, before grinning and pressing closer to Bull, a hand slyly inching up the inside of his thigh.

"If you would, I think I'd like to help you fulfill your promise to the dragon. I know a place we can go and be as loud as we want. I'd like to see if your roar in the bedroom can hold a candle to your roar on the battlefield. What do you say?" Moira asked, her hand pressing against the front of his trouser, before giving a quiet moan when his hand ran down her back,  cupping her ass.

Bull grinned, nodded, and, ignoring his briefly swimming vision, stood from his seat and helped Moira up from hers. Following her, he caught Krem's eye and sent him a lecherous grin, heading through the tavern door.

******************************

Near the edge of town, Bull decided to end her teasing touches; he grabbed and lifted her up before slamming her into the wall next to them, finally claiming her mouth in a deep, searing kiss. It took him longer than usual to realize that his lips were truly starting to burn. Pulling back he gave her a confused look, only to have her dart forward and press two solid, burning kisses to the pulse points of his neck. Cursing, Bull dropped her and tried to quickly move back, only to find that it was getting harder and harder to move.

"Oh good, I had hoped there was enough soldier's bane mixed into that drink to help the Crow venom take hold." Moira smirked, turning her head and whistling to bring several people out of the shadows, one of them with a wagon.

"You...bitch..." 

"My you are a tough beast, still able to talk even with the bane and venom in your body. You'll fulfill our needs well. Bring him to the Den, we'll need to prepare him thoroughly if he is to be of any use to us," she ordered, walking off into the shadows. Bull growled after her, feeling the edge of the wagon bump against the back of his legs. He watched a male rogue reach into his pouch and throw a handful of powder into his face. 

He couldn’t help but inhale the powder, when one of the brawnier man hit him in the chest with a club. As the sleep powder did it's job, Bull had just enough time to wonder where they were taking him and when his Chargers would find him.

*************************

For a while, Bull was only allowed to be awake for short times, just long enough for them to get food and drink laced with soldier bane down his throat. Once that was done, they forced a thick, hot, iron tasting drink down before making him sleep once more. At one point he felt a sensation of something in his ass, but he was quickly forced back to sleep before he could understand what they were doing.

Finally Bull awoke fully to find no one waiting to try and force something down his throat. Quickly taking stock of himself, he realized he was laying on his chest on a covered stone slab, his arms chained out to his sides, his ass being pushed up into the air by a padded platform, and trying to move his legs proved them to be bound to either side of the platform, leaving him spread and exposed. Finally raising his head, Bull found that a collar attached to a chain kept him from moving it too far.

"What the fuck is this?!" Bull growled, straining to free his arms but not having enough leverage to break the thick chains.

"So you've finally realized your position, Qunari?" a familiar female voice asked, and he growled when Moira entered his line of sight.

"Moira, Veshedan!”

"That's Priestess Moira," she said, coming up and grabbing his chin to raise his head. The collar digged painfully into his neck. "That High Dragon you killed was our loving mother! She protected us, fed us, gave us a home when we had none. Yet you killed such a loving being! You took her away from us!" Moira was shouting by now and her cries were quickly joined by other voices in the room.

"You killed her during the start of her heat flight. She was preparing to give us more brothers and sisters, but you put a stop to that, and while you and your friends celebrated, we mourned." She released his chin and stepped back from him. "The drakes that serviced her, that keep us and the eggs safe, were already going into their breeding rut. Unfortunately our sister dragons are still a year away from being mature enough to breed. So we have decided on another way to keep the drakes from tearing themselves apart with an unsatisfied rut." She rounded his right side and ran her hand down his back and over the swell of his ass.

"Fuck, no..." Bull whispered in horror, realising just what they had planned for him.

"Oh yes, my dear Qunari, you will become their bitch. For the next fortnight, they will be allowed to take you and take you to their heart's content. Don't worry, we are not cruel, we have given you dragon's blood, so you now smell of our mother. We have even prepared you to make their passage easier." Moira gently ran her finger down the cleft of his ass before pulling back and patting his ass cheek. "We will also allow you breaks to eat, drink, and sleep, after all you'll need your energy for servicing our drakes." She laughed and came back around in front of him, where he snarled and began to curse her in qunlet.

"Ahhh, it appears that they are ready. Do have fun, my dear qunari, and who knows -- you may end up learning to like being their bitch." Moira smirked, walking into the shadows, where he could see several others standing and watching. He growled, continuing to shout curses at them until hissing and the sound of clawed feet on stone stole his voice from him.

He watched three drakes circle around him, sniffing the air and regarding him with dark, intelligent eyes. Feeling a snout run up his side, Bull shouted, trying to jerk away, but he was unable with how he was chained to the stone slab. The drake jerked back, hissing in displeasure, before giving a rumbling growl. It stood to the side while one of the others approached Bull's head.

Bull fell still as it's snout neared his face, only to be surprised when it began to lick him with it's rough tongue. Just when he was about to move his head away, it's tongue ran over the base of his horn, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Gasping, he pulled away, only to have the third drake start to lick at the base of his other horn. No matter which way he moved, they followed, licking and gently scraping their snouts along the sensitive skin.

It had been so long since he had been with someone that knew how to properly simulate that sensitive flesh, Bull found that he had to clench his jaw just to keep any sounds from escaping. But nothing he did could stop his member from slowly twitching to life on the padded platform, the pleasure they were giving him building up in his gut. Hearing a pleased rumble from his side, Bull realized he had forgotten the last drake. He heard claws heading around the back of him. 

Bull expected many things, but not for the drake running its tongue from the tip of his member to the top of his ass. The unexpected pleasure tore a moan from Bull's tight control, and once his control was broken, he couldn't stop the gasps, groans, and moans from escaping him.

The assault continued, the drake behind him focusing on the tip of his member and then his puckered entrance, its tongue teasingly slipping inside until he felt his member starting to leak. Hearing a pleased rumble from the drake behind him, he was confused and secretly disappointed when it stopped licking. Before he could understand why he was feeling that way, he felt a heavy weight land on his back and something large and blunt began to push into his opening.

"Fuck, ye...no...fuck!" he shouted out breathlessly, the drake's weight only allowing him to draw in shallow gasps of air. The stretch of its member pushing in made him moan. He cried out, bucking when its member hit his sweet spot and continued to rub over it as the drake pressed fully flush against him.

Bull was given no time to adjust before the drake was pulling out and slamming back in, its pace fast and hard. Each thrust hit his sweet spot hard, the pleasure building fast. Between the two drakes still teasing the skin around his horns, his shortened breath and the hard pounding his sweet spot was taking, he was clawing at anything within his limited reach, trying to find something solid to ground hisself against the pleasure that was quickly overtaking his mind. When the two drakes by his horns gave the bases particularly hard bites, the coiling in his gut released and his vision whited out as he came hard, roaring his pleasure. Coming down he felt the drake behind him stiffen and a hot liquid began to fill him, so much so that he felt it seep out around the drake's member and start to drip down his own. Even as it kept coming, the drake began to gently lick and nuzzle the back of his head and neck, while the others finally stopped pleasuring his horns. 

Moments later, the drake pulled out and exhaustion washed over Bull, he felt the collar around his neck warm up and was able to recognize the effect of a rejuvenating spell washing over him. His eye snapped to the shadow that contained Moira and he could just see her gloating smirk. When she threw her head back, moaning, one of her hands going down to the head between her legs he was surprised. Now that he was quiet though, he could hear the moans and cries coming from the rest of the room around him. 

His attention was pulled back to the drakes, when the one near his right horn left and traded places with the one behind him. He cried out as the new drake began to clean the fluids from his legs, member, and opening. The stimulation to his over-sensitized area had him thickening and dripping quickly, until finally this drake mounted him too and started its own hard pace. As Bull lost himself to the pleasure again, he couldn't help but wonder what was keeping his Chargers.

*******************************

For a fortnight, Bull was used again and again by the drakes. The rejuvenation spell on his collar kept him ready each time they switched, and once a day Moira would have him released. He’d be led stumbling to the preparation room, where he quickly downed  food and drink before falling into a deep, exhausted sleep. The first few times they took him back to the drake, he tried to fight back only for the collar on his neck to turn red hot and a lightning spell to flow through him, making him scream. When they dragged his twitching form back to the slab, Moira mocked him before dragging one of the men off into the corner where their moans soon mixed with his own cries. What worried him the most was that toward the end, he began to crave the pleasure, and he was soon offering hisself without having to be tied down with chains. 

When one day he woke up in a different room than the preparation room, Bull was understandably confused. Sitting up on the bed, he was annoyed to find that the collar was attached to a new chain in the wall. Standing slowly, he tested the reach and found the collar only started to heat up when he went toward the door. Sitting back on the bed, he began to wonder where the Inquisition and Chargers were -- he would have thought that they would have found him by now. Not long after he had awoken, Bull heard a key in the lock and the door opened to admit Moira to the room.

"I'm pleased to see you awake, my dear Qunari. I have to admit that you held up well; our brother drakes are very satisfied right now. In fact, you seemed to be having a very good time yourself near the end," she gloated, coming to stand in front of him. Her smirk growed as he growled.

"Andraste’s arse! When the Inquisition and Chargers find us, I will enjoy helping them tear every single one of you apart," Bull swore. His hands tightly clutched the edge of the bed, trying to force his growing anger down. He was taken back when she laughed and gave him a pitying look.

"That's right, you haven't heard. It did happen while you were presenting yourself to our brother drakes, like the little bitch that you are, but the Inquisitor had a memorial funeral for both you and the Chargers last week." 

"Basra! Dathrasi! Oalaba! You dirty, blighted, darkspawn loving, lying bitch!" Bull shouted, spring from the bed to attack her, only for the lightning spell coursing from the collar to drop him to the floor before he could reach her. While he laid there, waiting for the twitching to stop, Moira tsked and approached him. Squatting down, she grabbed his horn and turned his head so that he had no choice but to look at her.

"My dear beast, when have I actually ever lied to you? I am a Reaver, I do drink dragon's blood, and I did help you gain sexual pleasure." She ghosted her other hand down his body, smirking when he tried and failed to move away. "It just wasn't in the way that you thought it would be. I said I knew a place where we could be as loud as we wanted, and believe me, qunari, you have been  _ very _ loud the last couple of weeks. I told you we would give you food, drink, and rest, and we did. So tell me, beast, why would I start to lie now?" she asked, shaking his head by the horn she held.

“How...how did...they…” he tries to say, the twitching making it hard to speak, but he had to know the whole story. He refused to believe his Chargers were dead until then.

“How did your Chargers die?” Moira inquired, and receiving a small, shaky nod from him, released his horn and stood up. “It was on a mission you had started to set up. Clearing out two lookout positions on the Wounded Coast so a qunari dreadnut could sink a Venatori ship. Your friends were holding one spot when the Venatori reinforcements began to attack. The Inquisitor didn't call the retreat, allowing the dreadnut to escape, but at the cost of the Chargers being overrun and killed. I heard from my brothers that the Inquisitor was quick to have the funeral for all of you, saying that you had given your lives to stop Corypheus. That the Inquisition would honor your sacrifice by stopping the evil minister’s plans. I was told it was a very long and pretty speech,” she explained, but Bull heard very little by the end. His Chargers were gone and he hadn't been there to help them. 

That he had been cast aside didn't surprise him, he knew the Inquisitor well and had seen them sacrifice many things for what was considered the greater good. But  _ his _ Chargers…

Feeling a hand pull at his shoulder, Bull slowly forced himself to sit up and lean against the bed at the hand’s direction. The hand moved from his shoulder to under his chin and lifted it until he was looking into Moira’s understanding eyes. He watched her sigh and felt her pat his face before she turned away. Reaching the door, she turned to face him once more.

“Except for bringing you food and drink, no one will bother you today. The next set of drakes are not due to rut for another month, so mourn for those you have lost. Even a beast like you deserves that much.” She opened the door, but paused halfway through. “If you behave, we will let you out if this room and into the main area, but you will never be allowed to leave. Welcome to our clan, qunari.”

Bull only sat there in silence, watching the door close and lock behind her.


End file.
